Nations
There are four nations that form the pact, and a fifth new unexplored nation. Player characters may be from one of the four original nations. Panea Nation of Earth A solid foundation takes time. The Nation of Earth relies on gradual change that does not falter, and rarely takes large risks (though the same cannot always be said for its citizens). Like icebergs, many of their cities seem small until their underground segments are revealed, an expansion method developed to preserve the limited farming space available. Sporadically built villages adorn the surface, close enough to the forests to hunt but far enough away to be safe from what lurks inside. Most of Panea is ruled by a High Council that meets regularly with diverse representatives to establish the most beneficial actions for the nation to take. Among the counsel are the remnants of the monarchs, the nobles whose ancestors rules the land longs ago, before deciding that the needs of a great land cannot be summarizes by a small pocket of individuals. Akronia Nation of Fire A people of balance. Despite the usually destructive nature of fire, the nation formed around this element is surprisingly considerate of the land they have inhabited. Akronia is populated by many nomadic tribes known as Idile, who have come together under the guidance of the land’s leaders of magic: dragons. A council formed of leaders and delegates from each Idile meet annually to decide on the future of their nation, although the larger Idile leaders meet more regularly. They hold the sanctity of life most highly, and strive in their lives to protect those creatures who would usually fall foul of the human’s advances. Cirrus Nation of Air Freedom is key. The newest of the nations, Cirrus has been at odds with the other nations since its controversial formation. Shortly after the first air ships took flight, a voyage from Panea discovered a fourth mana source was discovered on a large floating rock far above the uncharted ocean - air. The new found mana reached out to previously mundane creatures aboard the ship, granting them the ability to control the air around them as easily as their companions warped the earth. The Founders of Cirrus revolted against their fellow companions aboard the ship in order to keep their secret. For many years, those with power over air traded in secret – smuggling resources and seeking out like minded individuals, dissatisfied with their current nation’s leadership or ideals, in order to slowly build their own community, far from the overbearing control of the elder nations. Tithos Nation of Water Everything can be tamed. Tithos is a divided nation. Half is naturally isolated from the other nations due to their migration under the waves, and the culture of Tithos has taken a less forgiving route. The small land mass of the original nation and the greenskin’s dominance of it lead to a great need for space after the first population boom, and the land’s mages came up with a cunning plan to warp the landscape to their needs. Lead by the Monarchy who rule with absolute authority, this people have flourished under the harsh conditions of the sea. The seat of power is often contested, especially when any suggestion of weakness in their rule is found. In certain circumstances they may be challenged, and the victor receives all the power of the last. Ederis Created to form a treaty between the other four nations to end their Great War, this new land holds the hopes of all the nations. Most events take place in Ederis. Category:Nations